The present invention relates to a coin dispenser, i.e. a purse or holder for coins in a form of a rigid casing, preferably of plastics, having compartments for the respective kind of coins, wherein the coins can be inserted and removed by hand.
Conventional coin dispensers are wellknown in several forms, for instance, as taught by U.S. Pat. No. 2,654,376. They have common features that the coins are continuously fed upwards in their compartments by spring means, to meet at the top end of the compartment a supporting ledge, which engages the top coin along the periphery thereof, however, only along a part of this periphery, so that an opening for feeding in and pushing out is left at the top end of the compartment. It is now known to use finger operated mechanical means to push out the top coin of the stack of coins, but also simpler structures have been proposed, wherein the coins are put in and put out entirely by means of the fingers, for example, in the device according to the U.S. Pat. No. 2,654,376. A problem here is that one has to rely completely on the friction between the finger and the coin to be pushed out. In certain cases this friction is too low in order that the coin be moved, that is, too low to overcome the friction force appearing between the coin and the supporting ledge and which is conditioned by the force exercised by the feeding spring. On the other hand there is also a risk that coins be pushed off unintentionally from the box while it is carried in one's pocket, for example by the action of other objects in the pocket.
In U.S. Pat. No. 2,654,376, even the spring 12 provided in the coin socket may help push the coin outwardly for use, the spring 12 will exert an elastic force laterally urging an uppermost coin outwardly to easily push out the coin unintentionally.